Phantom Of Hogwarts
by Blackheart09
Summary: Rating may change later for language Lily and James knew each other as children, they were the best of friends since toddler hood. Then Lily had to move away, when she was 8. They meet up again at hogwarts only now they're rivals. In their final and 7thyr
1. Prologue

Phantom of Hogwarts

Summary: Lily and James knew each other as children; they were the best of friends since toddler hood. Put into a summer drama program when they were children it helped them with a stronger friendship. Then Lily had to move to a different city, James thought he would never see her again. Surprise! She came to Hogwarts, and since their first year, both have been rivals. Now in the 7th and final year, the muggle studies program decides to put on the play Phantom of the Opera. Out of an old habit, Lily and James audition for the play and are in for one heck of a ride. R&R

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Prologue_

"Hi Lily! Lily? What's wrong?" A little boy with unruly jet-black hair and hazel eyes approached his best friend, his smile faltering at the sight of her tears. He was startled as the green-eyed girl threw her arms around his neck and was silently crying. Without really thinking, he hugged her back and started whispering words of comfort.

"Shh. Lily, why are you crying? What ever it is that's bothering you, it will be alright."

"No it won't James." Taking a small breath and closing her green eyes, "I'm moving away."

The eight year old stood rooted to his spot in shock. Maybe he had heard her wrong.

"You're…you're joking, right?" He would not and could not believe it. Lily's tears started up again and James rushed to her side pulling her into another hug not knowing what else to do. Finally coming to terms with what was happening, he managed to ask, "When are you…when are you leaving?"

"After the play."

"What? But the play is in two days!" his grip tightened.

"I know." She tightened her grip as well.

Just then both of their mothers were calling in their children for dinner. Giving a sigh both reluctantly released the other from the hug and went inside their respective houses.

After the summer play that the drama program put on every year, the next day a moving truck could be found outside of the Evans household. The little red headed girl was sitting on the front porch with her chin resting on the palm of her hands, a pout visible on her face. Lost in thought, the eight-year-old girl didn't notice the raven-haired boy approach her with his hands in his pocket.

"Hey." James said while still in denial of the fact that his only muggle (girl) friend was leaving.

"Hey." Lily replied in a small voice. James sat down beside her. Both not knowing what to say just remained silent. Finally after maybe a minute or so, James spoke.

"You did brilliant yesterday. Like you always do with every character, every summer."

"Thanks, you did brilliant too. Like you always do. I thought you did really well when you hit the target. You made a good Robin Hood."

James blushed a little at her compliment and replied, "Well, you made a good Maid Marian."

Both fell into a comfortable silence again. This time Lily broke into a silent fit of giggles making her friend smile and ask what was so funny.

"Oh, nothing really." Lily said still giggling, "I was just remembering how you almost tripped and fell when you were bowing to King Richard."

"Oh really?" he said grinning, "I seem to remember you loosing your balance when you were supposed to kiss the winners cheek." This time it was Lily's turn to blush. James finally took his hands out of his pocket, holding a small velvet box. "Lily, here. I got this for you." He said as he held out the present to her.

Lily looked at it, then at James. Not knowing what to say, she accepted his present. She was a little confused as to why he was giving her something when it wasn't even her birthday. James stared at her nervously and stashed his hands inside his pockets once more. When Lily opened it her eyes widened in surprise. Inside was a golden locket with a small emerald stone in the center and engraved above the stone in calligraphy were the initials L.E. She then took it out of the box to examine it.

"James…I…it's beautiful, thank you."

James grinned. "You're welcome. I was hoping you would like it, but you should open it and see what's inside." Lily looked at him curiously and then pride open the locket with ease. Inside was a small picture of Lily and James in their Robin Hood costumes, both hugging the other with a huge smiles on their faces. Lily smiled as she read what was engraved on the other half on the inside of the locket. _Friends-Forever-No-Matter-What_.

"Thank you." She said once more. The green-eyed girl struggled a little with the clasp when she tried to put on her necklace.

"Here I'll help you." James said. Lily held up her hair as James beamed when he clasped the locket around her neck. _"C'mon Potter it's now or never!"_ he thought. "Lily?"

"Yes James?"

"Um…will you…. will you close your eyes?" He said biting his lip. She looked at him for a moment before complying with his request. After waving a hand in front of his best friend's face to make sure that her eyes were indeed shut, he leaned in closer towards her feeling more apprehensive than when he gave her the locket. He only hoped that she wouldn't hate him for what he was about to do.

He was less than an inch away before Lily accidentally leaned in the rest of the way meaning to rest her chin on her hands. What she didn't expect was to feel James lips on hers. She automatically opened her eyes in shock as did James and both were blushing furiously. They both pulled away faster than you could say "Merlin." At the same time both of them were apologizing profusely.

"Sorry! Please don't hate/be mad at me!"  
Both blushed harder if that were possible and had averted their eyes to the ground.

"You don't hate me do you?" James asked extremely nervous. Lily looked a little shocked at the question.

"Of course not! James, you're my best friend! Of course I don't hate you!"

He felt an immense amount of relief. She didn't hate him!

"James? You're not mad at me? Are you?" Lily asked feeling nervous and shy.

"No! I couldn't be mad at you! Not ever! Lils, you're my best friend too."

The both of them smiled at each other feeling happier than they did moments ago. As they both stood up, they were sanding closer to each other without noticing. Slowly they started leaning in towards the other, both felt as if they were in a trance as they kept eye contact. Then their eyes fluttered shut. Lily's arms were wrapped around James neck and his arms were wrapped protectively around her waist. Neither friend noticed both Mrs. Evans and Mrs. Potter watching their eight-year-old children share their first kiss. When James and Lily pulled apart after what seemed an eternity, they just hugged, staying silent not ever wanting to let go of the other.

Both mothers were now in the Evans kitchen talking about what they had just seen. "I don't know Jessica," Mrs. Evans began with a sigh, "now the move just seems harder. Lily and James have known each other since they were four years old."

"Plus, they've been in that drama program together since they were five, and since they enjoyed it so much, that only deepened their friendship. Of course that's a very good thing Lisa, but it only makes it harder for them to say good bye." Said Mrs. Potter.

"Well, they can always write to each other or talk on the phone I suppose." Said Mrs. Evans.

"Maybe we can even arrange for them to have some play dates?" suggested Mrs. Potter.

"Maybe, that sounds like a brilliant idea." Looking at her wristwatch, Mrs. Evans reluctantly went to the kitchen window to call her youngest daughter inside. Mrs. Potter bade her final good-bye and told James to be back inside the house in five minutes. Green met hazel for what they thought would be the last time.

Three years later however, the two were reunited again at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Only this time when they re-introduced themselves, things got off to quite an interesting start. Instead of being the good friends that they once were, they were now rivals. After six years of being at Hogwarts, not much had changed between Lily and James. They would be starting their seventh and final year at school. With a mischievous raven-haired boy as the Head Boy of Hogwarts and a green-eyed girl with quite a temper as Head Girl, things would be anything but dull.

AN: So, Like? No like? Read and Review, any constructive criticism is welcomed 

Blackheart09


	2. Chapter 1

Authors note: I'm so sorry that it's taken me a while to update! Just so you all know I have been working on the chapters, I've just been extremely busy and haven't had much time to type. I'm doing the best I can, so I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully another one will be up soon when I have time. Thank you to all who reviewed the prologue, leave another review and let me know what you think, any constructive criticism is always welcome 

Blackheart09

Chapter 1

"Lily? Lily…?" James said waving a hand in front of her face. "Lily, you still there?"

"Huh?" Lily said snapping out of her thoughts. "Oh, um, sorry. What did you say James?"

"I asked if you remembered the last time we were in a play together. Wait a minute, did you just call me James?"

Lily blinked. "Well, it is your name isn't it? Unless you prefer I call you 'prat' like I normally do?"

"No! James is fine. But…why the sudden switch?" James didn't know whether to grin or not.

"Well, no one at the moment is around and if I recall correctly, you actually addressed me as 'Lily' instead of the usual 'Evans'. Thought I might return the gesture." She said with her eyes averted to the ground. James grinned. Just as he was about to say something, another boy with wavy black hair poked his head into the compartment where both Lily and James were sitting.

"OIY MOONY! HE'S IN HERE!"

"No need to yell Padfoot, I'm right here." A third boy with sandy hair and tired eyes entered the compartment next. "Lily." He said inclining his head towards her.

"Remus." After Lily acknowledged him in return, she turned her attention back to the book that currently occupied her attention.

"Awe, Lily flower! You're not going to say hi to me?" Padfoot pouted.

Lily just rolled her eyes at him. "How many times, Black, have I told you not to call me that?"

"Hmm…only about…. over…. nine-hundred and eighty-seven times." Padfoot told her grinning from ear to ear. "So, Prongs! Glad to see that our own Lily flower hasn't put any boils on your face yet, and its only been…what? Five minutes since we finally found you after our (mine and Moony's that is) long, perilous, agonizing journey from train compartment to train compartment." He finished with an exaggerated sigh.

Remus rolled his eyes as Sirius dramatized their short walk to find James.

"Sirius, must you always be so overdramatic?" James said laughing.

"Me? Overdramatic?" Sirius said with wide eyes. "Prongs, I'm surprised that you would even think that!"

"Oh stuff it Black. We haven't even left the station yet and you've already managed to irritate me!" A girl with short chestnut hair entered the compartment. Lily grinned as her best friend took a seat beside her and Remus.

"Well, how lovely it is to see you too Alice Dallas."

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"Hmm…nine-hundred and eighty-five times." Sirius said with a grin. He just loved to tease Lily flower and Alice Dallas.

"Just ignore him Alice," Lily began, "It's no use! He just won't quit!" she cried throwing her hands up in the air due to exasperation. All three boys stared at Lily in shock. It wasn't like her to throw in the towel. Alice sent a grin to her best friend, which went unnoticed by the marauders.

"Maybe you're right Lils." Alice sighed, and then the boys turned their attention to her. "There's no point anymore!"

"I don't know Alice, maybe we should."

"Give him Jelly legs!" Alice said, and before Sirius could react, Alice had quickly brought out her wand from her pocket and hit Sirius with the jelly legs curse. Lily, Alice, James, and Remus broke out in laughter at the site of Sirius who was glaring at Alice.

"That was mean Alice, you gave me no time to mount a defense!" Sirius pouted.

"You have to admit though mate," James said as he did the counter curse, " that was bloody hilarious." Just as he said that none other than Lucius Malfoy entered the compartment along with Narcissa, Bellatrix, Regulus, Crabbe, Goyle, and Snape.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Malfoy sneered, "Blood traitors and a mud-blood."

All at once, four out of five wands were raised in Lily's defense.

"Call Lily that again and you'll regret it." Snarled James. Lily then immediately brought out her own wand and stood up and as she did that all the Slytherins raised their wands.

"Everyone. Put. Down. Your wands now."

All eyes turned towards Lily and the Slytherins mainly eyed her wand for Lily was well known for her charm work and hexing ability.

"But Lily" James began

"No James. Put down your wand. I appreciate you defending me, but they aren't worth it."

Reluctantly James put down his wand, the two marauders and Alice followed suit. Bellatrix spoke next, a nasty grin playing on her lips.

"Hmph. that's right, listen to a piece of filth, Potter. Show exactly how much you lack superiority. You've been contaminated by your worthless parents since day one." Before she could say another word Bellatrix was hit with a number of hexes and curse. Sirius stared at his cousin with disgust.

"Leave the compartment. Now." Lily said coldly.

"And pray tell, why should we mud-blood?" said Regulus. "Why should we listen to you?"

Lily sent a piercing glare his way, which sent a chill down Regulus's spine. "Make no mistake, this will be reported, Black and points WILL be deducted."

For the first time, Snape spoke, "You can't deduct points Evans. Prefects don't have that power." All Slytherins shared a smirk (except for Bellatrix).

"You're right Snivellus. Prefects can't do that." James said, "But Head boy and Head girl can. Now, who could they possibly be? I know for a fact that they're both in this very compartment."

This time the Gryffindors shared a smirk, which annoyed the Slytherins. Instantly all heads turned towards Lily and Remus, but when they saw Remus staring at James all eyes looked to him in surprise.

"Prongs! You're head boy?" Sirius asked. James grinned in response.

"So, Lils, how many points do you think should be deducted?"

Lily was a little shocked that Potter was head boy, maybe it was a joke of some sort, surely it had to be Remus and if not Remus then it was probably Amos Diggory from Hufflepuff. For now though, she would play along.

"Oh, I'm not entirely sure. I think I'm feeling a tad bit lenient…" she said slowly, "If you leave this compartment now, no points will be deducted."

"And if we don't?" Lucius leered.

"Lets see, that foul term has been used three times. That's fifteen points. Care to loose any more?" Lily asked.

"Idunno Lily, shouldn't that be thirty points?" James suggested. He received some of the dirtiest glares.

"Hm…no, I think fifteen points should do." Lily said.

"Tut, tut, fifteen points already deducted from Slytherin house before we even leave the train station." James continued, "What will Professor Slughorn have to say about that?"

"Shut your mouth Potter." Snape spat. "How you came to be head boy is beyond me."

"Anything is beyond you Snivellus." Said Sirius. Before anyone could make another remark or throw another jinx, the trolley witch came by, but with no trolley cart. All the seventh years seemed to have wanted to come early.

"Is everything alright dears?" she asked with a note of concern. She was all too aware of the house animosity between Slytherins and Gryffindors. Without breaking eye contact with James, Malfoy answered the witch.

"None what so ever. We're just leaving." With out saying another word, they left the compartment (Bellatrix with some difficulty from the leg locker curse, jelly legs, and the bat bogey hex). After asking one more time if things were okay, the trolley witch left as well. The train started filling with more and more students as they arrived on platform 9 ¾s. The compartment remained silent for a few more minutes.

"Well, I'm going to the heads compartment, I'll see you all later." Lily grabbed her robes, wand, and book then left.

"Hey Lily, wait up!" James got up and left the compartment as well. Sirius blinked then looked at Alice who looked at Remus who looked to Sirius who grinned.

"Did Prongs just call Evans by her first name?"

"Padfoot, I believe so," said Remus, "But did Lily really call Prongs by his first name?"

"Lupin, seeing as how you're the sensible one," (Sirius gave a look of annoyance), "Would you say hell just froze over?" Alice asked.

"Why would hell freeze over, Alice?" A tall slim boy with brown hair and blue eyes just entered. "What did I miss?"

"Oh nothing really Frank, just a little run in with Malfoy and his little friends. Oh and Lily and Potter actually being civil towards each other instead of bickering and biting the other's head off like an old married couple." Alice grinned.

"…How do I always manage to miss the action before we even leave for the school?" Frank asked with an incredulous look on his face. "Oh and if Lily ever heard you make that statement you would be-"

"Not here right now!" Said Alice.

"Well Frank, to answer your last question," said Remus, "You decided to come late."

"What do you mean? I'm early. The train doesn't leave for another thirty minutes." Frank said a bit confused.

"Frank, Frank, Frank! You're right on time, which means you're late!" Sirius told him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Frank just rolled his eyes.

"So Alice how was the rest of your summer?"

"Oh it was alright. A bit dull without you and Lily, but oh well!"

"Speaking of Lily, where is she?" Frank asked Alice, but instead of Alice answering Sirius decided to do the honors.

"Probably having a good ole snog fest with Prongs in the heads compartment!" he grinned. Everyone looked at him with raised eyebrows. "What? You all saw the way they defended each other!"

Alice and Frank both shared a look and silently agreed that Sirius had finally cracked and lost his sanity…if he even had any to begin with. Remus just shook his head. "Yup! They'll be together before the year is out."

Alice and Frank just started laughing.

"Actually Padfoot, you might finally be right about something." Said Remus. All heads turned towards the sandy-haired boy. "Well if you think about it, one, Prongs has calmed down quite a bit, two he's extremely persistent, and three he's James. He and Lily will be married within a two year time span."

This time Frank and Alice decided that after all the time Remus spent with Sirius, Sirius was rubbing off on Remus and Remus was loosing his sensibility. He was supposed to be the sensible one after all!

"Finally Moony! You've seen the light of day!" Sirius grinned. "Who'd like to place a wager for when they start dating?"


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Authors Note: Okay, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while, life just became hectic, but just so you know, I have not forgotten, nor am I going to abandon this story. I'm also currently writing the next chapter and hope to have it up fairly soon and I'm going to do my best to make it extra lengthy so it's not such a short chapter, well I always appreciate reviews and any constructive criticism you may have to offer, hope you enjoy this chapter  
Chapter 4, on it's way,  
Blackheart09

* * *

Train Ride Part 2

"POTTER YOU GIT! YOU-"

"Oh c'mon Evans! Lighten up!"

"Lighten up?" if looks could kill James would probably be dead for lack of a better word, "lighten. Up? Potter, you are-

"The prefects are coming! I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't want to scare them with your oh so lovely fire hair and eyes that scream out death!" He said as he dodged another hex. Lily rolled her eyes.

"You'll never cease to be an insufferable prat! Will you?" Lily's agitation only grew as she said this.

"Evans, will you just give me a chance? Please?" James sighed, "Why do you hate me Lils? We used to be best friends… What happened?"

Lily didn't know how to answer that. She didn't hate him she just didn't like the person he had become. An arrogant, pompous, bullying toe-rag was what he became. He had proven that time and time again. Admittedly she missed having James as a friend, before she had moved. Sure they had kept in contact but one day the letters just stopped, the phone calls ceased as well as the play dates. Six years ago, they met again.

**Flash Back**

_"Excuse me, but is this the way to get to platform 9 and 3/4s?" The little red head asked as she approached a boy with messy black hair. Instead the other boy answered._

_"You're a muggle born aren't you love?"_

_Lily scowled at the word "love."_

_"If you mean that my parents are not magical, then yes. I am." _

_"My, my, aren't we being snooty?" He looked to the messy haired boy beside him. " I think we may have a Ravenclaw on our hands mate."_

_Lily wasn't sure how to feel about this boy who was already making assumptions about her, so she decided to play a little dumb. " A Raven what?"_

_"I guess not Sirius, she doesn't know about the four houses that all the students go into once they get to school." The hazel eye boy grinned. _

_Lily looked at the boy who stood besides Sirius, with a look of "confusion."_

_"Listen, could you just please tell me how to get onto the platform?" Lily asked as calmly as she could. "I really don't want to miss the train."_

_Sirius grinned, "Relax, we still have about five or ten minutes…" he winked at her and then instantly ran towards the wall that said nine and ten. Lily frowned._

_"Really now, does he have to act like such a prat?"_

_"That's Sirius for you." The messy haired boy grinned and ran through the barrier after his friend. Feeling anxious Lily cautiously approached the wall. Barely an inch away she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and pushed her trolley right through the wall._

**End Flash Back**

"…I don't hate you." She paused trying to think of a way to phrase her next thought, "I just don't like who you've become." Not knowing what else to say or how to react, she turned her head to stare out of the window. Not knowing how to reply either James just stood where he was.

Soon footsteps and conversations were growing closer and louder towards the compartment. "Well Potter, where were we?" Lily Smirked.

"I believe Evans, that you were about to confess your undying love for me… ah!" he quickly dropped to the floor just barely missing Lily's jinx by an inch.

"…Um… Okay… What… Never mind." Remus just blinked after trying to make sense of the scene before him. Alice and two other hufflepuff prefects were just giggling. James got up off the floor and dusted his robes off. When he finished, the rest of the prefects from Ravenclaw and Slytherin entered.

"Well Potter, everyone's here. Let's begin the meeting shall we?" Lily asked. James looked directly at her, both locked gazes.

"Might as well."

Once again, sorry this is such a short update, and like I've said, I'm working on the next chapter and most likely it will be longer than this post, so hope you enjoy, I'll update asap, please leave a review! The more the better! :D lol well, later for now

BH09


	4. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey Everyone, sorry about the serious lack of updates for this story, just so you know, this story is NOT abandoned, I do plan on finishing this story so without further ado, here's the next chapter :]

* * *

_**Home At Last**_

Lily looked up at the ceiling as they entered the great hall and as always, it left her in awe. The stars were especially clear tonight from what the ceiling reflected.

"Lily…. Lily… are you there or have you gone mentally kaput?" Alice grinned as she waved a hand in front of Lily's face

"Huh?" Lily broke out of her gaze from the ceiling. "Oh, sorry about that Alice." She grinned sheepishly, "The sky just seems especially beautiful tonight."

"It does, doesn't it?" Alice agreed, "No worries Lily, we all know that you love looking at the night sky." Alice smiled.

"That would be why she loves astronomy, but not as much as charms." James interjected as they all sat down.

"And how would you know what I love and what I don't, Potter?" Lily asked.

"Well, I remember you saying that in last year's astronomy class," James said. "If I remember right, your exact words were along the lines of, "You wouldn't understand the beauty of astronomy, there's much more to it than just being there Potter. It's taking a look at the past, seeing the world how it used to be more than a million years ago, that's why I love it so much."

Lily just stared at him silently. Needless to say, she was surprised that he remembered what she had said.

"Well Prongs, I'm surprised that you remembered such a long explanation in its EXACT words!" Sirius said as he clapped James back.

"Well, she had a profound explanation didn't she James?" Remus said. "Not many people realize that there is an art to star gazing."

Sirius shrugged, "So Lily flower, what's on the agenda for this year besides finally saying yes to going out with our little Jamie Boy?" Sirius grinned.

No sooner than he said that, Lily glared at him.

"Hm… Maybe what should be on the agenda this year is getting you caught by Filch more often, or did I hear something about you wanting to pull off the greatest amount of detentions ever received in one school year?" Lily glared.

"Shush, you two, the first years just came in and McGonagall is starting roll." Alice said as Frank took a seat next to her.

"Alderton, Archibald."

The little first year glanced at the Slytherin table as he approached the three-legged stool with a superior look. No sooner than when the hat touched his head, the rip at the brim opened and yelled,

"Slytherin!"

Applause broke out as the first Slytherin headed to their table. "Prongs, is it just me or does every batch of first years get shorter and shorter?" Sirius asked.

"Well, I think that the first year Slytherins' keep coming in more snotty." James said.

"Will you two shut it? They've already gone through about six first years." Alice said a bit peeved.

"Should it matter that they're talking during the sorting? I mean, it's only going faster for them… or never mind!" Frank quickly looked away at the table as soon as Alice glared at him.

"Don't you remember who's supposed to be sorted this year?" Alice snapped at him.

"Alice, you're cousin is up!" Lily said. Immediately Alice's eyes went to the line and straight to her cousin.

"Gideon Prewett" McGonagall called.

"Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table applauded for the new first year to join their table just as they did for the other two and Alice was one of the loudest.

"Woo!!! Alright Gideon!!" Alice and Lily yelled. Gideon looked over and blushed.

"Would that be why you were all snippy with us Alice?" James asked with a grin. Sirius looked a bit confused.

"Alice, would you happen to be related to Molly Prewett?" He asked.

Alice looked at Sirius and rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm related to Molly, Gideon is her brother as well as Fabian, and he was sorted just last year!"

"Just asking." Sirius muttered.

"Alice, how is Molly doing by the way? I haven't really heard from her since last summer." Lily asked.

"Do you remember Arthur Weasley?" Alice grinned.

"The bloke with the muggle obsession?" Sirius asked.

"The only wizard around so far with a muggle obsession." Remus said. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Poke all the fun you want at him, he really is a decent guy." Lily said, "Are Molly and Arthur still dating?"

Alice grinned again and shook her head.

"No, not dating anymore," Alice said, "They got married just this past summer. Very small gathering from what she said in her last letter. Kind of hard to invite everyone they wanted to be there seeing how there was that string of attacks going around from you-know- who."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Will someone just please get enough sense to stop saying 'you-know-who' or 'he who must not be named'? It is rather annoying! Why can't people just say Voldemort?"

There was a collective shudder from the people sitting around them close enough to hear the conversation.

"Simply because, people fear his name because of what he is." Lily said.

"Which seems pretty stupid really. Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself." Remus said.

"Nymphadora Tonks" McGonagall called

"Just Tonks please!" the little first year smiled and walked quickly towards the stool, but in her haste, almost knocked it over.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat called and applause broke out at the Hufflepuff table as the last first year came to join their table.

"Hey Sirius, isn't that Andromeda's kid?" James asked.

"I believe that is!" Sirius grinned, "She absolutely hates her first name, Nymphadora. Always correcting everyone and telling them to call her Tonks."

"Why?" Remus asked.

"Can you blame the poor kid Remus? Alice asked. "Who in their right mind would want to be named Nymphadora?"

Sirius grinned, "I'm going to have quite a bit of fun with her this year! I told Andromeda in my last letter to her that I'd keep an eye on the little Tonks."

"You? Keep an eye on her?" Lily said raising an eyebrow.

"More like she would need to keep an eye on you Padfoot!" James said.

Remus, Frank and Alice all started to laugh and Sirius mocked a hurt look, but quickly shrugged it off.

"You'd be surprised Lily flower! Mischief runs in the family, and little Nmphy here is a metamorphmagus from what I understand."

"Seriously Sirius?" James asked, "I didn't know she was a metamorphmagus, I thought she was just a chip off the old block when it came to mischief."

"What's a metamorphmagus?"

They all turned to look at the new voice that joined them.

"Peter, where've you been?" Remus asked.

"Oh, I had to be dropped off. I overslept so I missed the train." The mousy looking boy said, as he turned slightly red. "What's a metamorphmagus?" he repeated.

"A metamorphmagus is someone who can change their appearance at will without the use of a polyjuice potion." Lily said.

"Oh..." Peter finished lamely.

Before they all knew it, food finally appeared out of nowhere onto their table.

"Finally! Food!!!" Sirius said. All the boys immediately grabbed for the chicken that was in front of them and started piling on other food that was around.

"All of you honestly act as though you haven't eaten for days!" Alice said.

"Well, it's been hours since we last ate Alice! We're all starving!" Fred said a bit melodramatically.

Both the girls just rolled their eyes and ate their food.

As the evening drew to a close Dumbledore stood up from his chair and McGonagall tapped her goblet with a knife for silence.

"To our first years, welcome to Hogwarts. To our returning students, welcome back. Now that we are all watered and fed, I'd like to make a few short announcements. First I'd like to welcome back a returning defense against the dark arts teacher, Ms. Merrythought, whom has so graciously come out of retirement to teach. Our new Head boy and girl this year are Mr. James Potter and Ms. Lily Evans. Mr. Filch has a list in his office of items, new and old, that remains contraband. The Forbidden forest still remains, forbidden. Finally, our muggle-studies teacher has a surprise for all of you this year," Dumbledore smiled. "This year, in order for the school to gain more of a perspective on muggle entertainment, Ms. Charity has chosen a classic play to be performed by students, called _Phantom Of The Opera_."

Murmurs of excitement immediately broke out among the students, mainly the muggle born students who knew of the play. As soon as the chatter died down Dumbledore continued.

"This play is open to all who wish to try out for a part in it, for more details, I would suggest seeing Professor Charity in her office. Now with all the announcements out of the way, it is time for us to turn in and head to our dormitories and enjoy what sleep we can. Good night."

As soon as the announcements ended, talking broke out among the students once more. Prefects could be heard calling for the first years to follow them, and talk of the play was the main subject for most.

"So Lily, do you think you'll try out?" Alice asked in excitement. Lily blushed slightly.

"I don't know Alice… I mean, I love that play don't get me wrong, it's also one of my favorite books to read, but I haven't participated in something like that for years."

"Would be like old times though wouldn't it Lily?" James asked her just low enough for her to hear. Lily jumped slightly at the sound of his voice not expecting him to be as close to her as he was. Before she could reply, Professor McGonagall had tapped the both of them on the shoulder.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans, if you will follow me please, I will show you to the head boy and girl's dormitory." Without waiting for an answer, she started heading out of the great hall. Lily and James quickly said good night to their friends and followed McGonagall out of the great hall to their new dorm.

As they rounded the corner on the fifth floor corridor, they came to a halt in front of a portrait of a man holding a musical barrel organ in the shape of a monkey.

"Blood pops." McGonagall said. The portrait swung wide open. "I trust the two of you can find your rooms and everything else in the dorm, good night."

Not even waiting for Lily and James to say good night in return she left.

"Ladies first." James said with a boyish grin.

Lily rolled her eyes and went in to the commons with James following behind her. There wasn't much difference from the Gryffindor common room that they noticed. The fireplace had a cozy fire and a nice armchair by it, and a comfortable couch as well with a table in front of it. There was also a table next to a bookcase that had some reference books such as Hogwarts A History, some herbology and potions books. They each went to check their respective rooms and found that each had a work-study area in their rooms, with a nice view of the lake and forest from the window. The décor was much the same as the dormitories in the Gryffindor house, and each had their own bathrooms and closet space for clothes.

When Lily finished inspecting her room, she went down to the common room and found James sitting on the couch by the fire.

"Good night, Potter." She said.

"Good night, Lily." James said. Lily stopped at the foot of the stairs, and turned back around to face James.

"James?" she asked, "Were… Are you thinking about trying out for the play that Dumbledore mentioned?"

"Well…" James trailed off. He didn't really know if he was going to or not. The truth be told, if Lily was trying out, he was going to as well. "Well, it would be like old times wouldn't it?" he said. Lily paused for a moment before answering.

"I suppose it would, wouldn't it?" she said. "Good night James." Not really waiting for an answer this time, she went to her dorm and as soon as her head hit the pillow, sleep instantly overtook her and her thoughts about the day's events.

* * *

**An:** Well there it is! I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to get up, but as it was, life is life, and just so everyone knows, every character that I named in this chapter like Professor Merrythought, the first year Slytherin Archibald, are all characters that J.K. Rowling did have as extra background characters. Once again thank you for waiting patiently and please review to let me know what you think

~Blackheart09


	5. Chapter 4

The Next Day

Authors Note: Ok, I know a lot of you have been waiting for the next chapters… sorry I've been horrible with the updates, life just got in the way. Well anyways, to anyone who is still going to read this story, thank you so much and I'm extremely sorry for the delay, I hope you enjoy and that I've made this chapter enjoyable enough to start making up for the lack of updates

~Blackheart09

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"_In sleep he sang to me…. In dreams he came… that voice which calls to me… and speaks my name…" _

"Lily?"

"_And do I dream again?" _

"Lily? You there?"

"_For now I find…" _

"**Lily**?"

"_The phantom of the opera is there… inside my mind…."_

"Lily!" Alice finally screamed and startled Lily out of her daydream.

"No need to scream Alice, I'm right here." Lily said giving her friend a tiny glare. Alice just looked at Lily as if she had finally lost a little bit of her sanity.

"Lily, I've been trying to get your attention for the past three minutes." Alice said a little exasperated.

"The past three minutes?" Lily asked, "I was only day dreaming for about a minute."

"Lily, I've been trying to tell you to pack up your bag, ancient runes has been over for the past three minutes, but no… your mind just had to be stuck on that muggle play that Dumbledore mentioned at the feast." Alice said rolling her eyes.

"How do you know I was thinking about that?" Lily said as she packed up the rest of her things.

"Well Lils, you were humming one of the tunes from the play and you ended up saying, phantom of the opera." Alice grinned. "You know, you were quiet, but you can carry a tune quite well, maybe you should try out."

"Alice, don't be absurd, I haven't participated in a play since I was about eight years old." Lily said. When they started walking down the corridor for lunch, they heard a voice they both knew join in their conversation.

"It's true Alice, I don't know if Evans acting skills are up to par anymore." James said as he came over with Sirius and Remus by his side.

Lily narrowed her eyes in his direction while scowling. "Is it just customary for you to eavesdrop and then rudely join in on someone else's conversations Potter? Or could that just be your mind has receded back to that of a two year old who's just learning about manners for the first time?"  
James just grinned, "Come now Miss. Evans, I remember my manners very well! As a matter of fact I shall give you a demonstration!" James then over exaggerated a bow and then turned to Sirius who was already trying not to laugh. "Ah Mr. Black! How are you on this fine sunny day?"

"Well Mr. Potter, I am very well, Mr. Lupin, how are you on this gorgeous day?" Sirius said as he turned to Remus.

"I'm doing great Mr. Black, Ladies, hope you're doing well, or am I mistaken?"

Lily and Alice just looked at each other and rolled their eyes at the boys' charade.

"We're doing well Remus, thank you." Alice said.

James then turned to Lily and offered his arm. "May I escort you to wherever it is you are heading Ms. Evans?" he said with a smile.

"Thank you Mr. Potter, but I'd much prefer the company of someone whom I can actually stand the presence of." Lily grinned, "Alice shall we get going?"

Grinning Alice nodded, before they left, James continuing his show of proper manners said, "I do insist Miss Evans, that I escort you to your next destination. It would be very improper and very un-gentleman like if I were to allow you two young ladies to be unescorted."

"Well Mr. Potter," Lily said playing along, "I suppose you do have a fair point. It would be very poor manners to let two ladies go without an escort." She grinned as she noticed James smile and look as though he finally won one of their many mini-disagreements. "So I propose this," Turning to Remus she said, "Mr. Lupin, would you please escort Ms. Alice and I to the great hall please?"

Remus looked slightly shocked at the request and started to decline when Alice pointed out that it would be very poor of him to refuse them a lively conversation and escort. Remus just grinned and said, "Well seeing as it would be poor manners Miss. Alice, I would be glad to escort you and Miss. Evans to the great hall." Grinning he offered both ladies his arms and without another word, the trio set off for the library.

James and Sirius looked at each other in astonishment.

"Well, well!" said Sirius who was trying hard to contain his laughter.

"That bloody wanker!" James said jokingly, "That was supposed to be me in the middle!" Looking over at Sirius, James smacked the back of Sirius's head.

"Owe! What was that for you git? That hurt!" Sirius glared while rubbing the spot where James smacked him.

"That was to bring you back to your senses." James grinned, "You were laughing like you've gone mental, mate."

Glaring Sirius said, "Sorry for taking a laugh at your expense, but I couldn't help myself!" He exclaimed. "I'm just waiting for you to finally ask her out, so you two can get married, and provide me with a godson or goddaughter," he grinned as James eyes widened and face grew red. "However, if Moony keeps escorting her everywhere then you're well out of luck!"

"OWE!" Sirius yelled as James smacked the back of his head again.

"You know Padfoot, I do believe you have a little point, but the way you keep getting smacked, I honestly wonder how many brain cells you'll have left at the rate you're going." James grinned. "C'mon, let's go to the quidditch field and get you're thick skull some fresh air."

"But, I'm hungry!" Sirius complained. "Food first, or you'll lose me forever because I will have died of starvation!"

Sighing James grinned, "Well c'mon then Padfoot, we can't have that now, can we? If you were to die of starvation, there might actually be food at the table for once!"

"Exactly, there'll be food…hey! Wait!" Sirius said while giving a mock glare as James was laughing. "That's not funny!"

With a smile on his face, James just told Sirius that they'd better hurry to the great hall or they'd surely miss out on lunch. With the thought of food keeping Sirius occupied, James couldn't help but thinking about something Sirius had said. "_I'm just waiting for you to finally ask her out…_"

James knew he didn't dislike Evans as much as he used too. In fact, he honestly couldn't recall the last time he'd been so open about his feelings towards her. He used to like her a lot when they were children. She was his first best friend after all. Then without warning he remembered the last time they had been in the play together and how upset they both had been when they found out she and her family would be moving away. He blushed as he remembered telling her to trust him and close her eyes. He had just been planning to kiss her cheek, and instead she had been his first kiss just as he had been hers. He didn't know why he had thought of that at that moment. Not realizing that he was already in the great hall, he finally noticed Sirius stuffing his face with as much food as he could.

James, still in a daze, spotted Lily across the table talking with Frank and Alice and Remus. He heard her laughing after Remus had said something. "_That should be me making her laugh._" Startled by that thought, he pushed it quickly from his mind, wondering what had made him think that. He couldn't possibly be jealous of others, especially where it concerned his old best friend. Could he?

"_I'm just waiting for you to ask her out…"_After all this time, James started to wonder if he still felt for her what he used to feel all those years ago. Still looking at Lily he didn't expect her to look up and notice him. Lily looked confused as to why he was staring at her. Neither dropped their gaze, James thought to himself, of a few lyrics from that muggle play. "_Say you'll need me with you here beside you, anywhere you go, let me go too, that's all I ask of you._"

* * *

**Author's note:** I'm so sorry that it took longer than a year to update, this chapter is well over 1,000 words, if anyone is still reading this fic, I hope to read all your reviews and I hope you like this chapter.

~Blackheart09


	6. Chapter 5

_**Author's note: **_**Hi everyone, I don't think I could possibly say how sorry I am that it's taking forever to update, in this case this story hasn't been update since last March...even though it has been a while since the last update, I did say that this story was not abandoned. I'm already working on the next chapter and keeping my fingers crossed that it won't take as long to finish and update sooner than before, well I won't keep you waiting any longer so here's the next chapter, review and let me know what you think **

**Blackheart09**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything what so ever.**

* * *

The day seemed to pass by so fast, and before everyone knew it, it was dinner time. As Lily and Alice were eating dinner (already more than halfway done), the marauders had quickly spotted them and sat right next to them. While putting a ridiculous amount of food onto his plate Sirius in his usual greeting started off with the same question from last evening.

"So Lily flower, what's on the agenda for this year besides finally saying yes to going out with our little Jamie Boy?" Sirius grinned. Exasperated, Lily ignored him and turned her attention to buttering up a piece of bread. She hoped this question wouldn't become the question he would ask every evening.

"The agenda for this year Black, is for you to not annoy me, and for you to stop being a…. what's the word I'm looking for…git!"

"Now Lily…. Hey wait! You forgot the word charming!"

"Really now Padfoot, I don't think charming was the word she was looking for." James said with a grin.

"You're right Potter, the word I was looking for was idiotic to put in front of git." Lily grinned as she got up from the table.

"Well as fun as this little chat has been, we really must be off." Alice said as she spotted Frank at the end of the table mulling over one of his herbology books. Lily and Alice grabbed Frank and together the trio left the great hall.

"So Frank what was it that you were reading about this time?" Alice asked with a smirk on her face.

"Gillyweed! I was reading this fairly new article on it actually. Herbologists are still testing out what this new… thing can do. I'm not too sure it can be classified as a plant, it's strange, it looks like slimy grayish-green rats tales,"

At this both Alice and Lily looked at each other silently asking the other if Frank had finally gone mental. "It's really fascinating so far, its properties are… just wow… magic is a crazy thing…"

"Frank." Lily said, "Just tell us already what this disgusting rat tale can do."

"Well from what I understand, the person who wrote the article tested it out himself by eating it!" He said with this huge smile on his face. Alice just grinned once she saw this, she noticed that whenever he was talking about something he found fascinating, he would start smiling like a fool.

"Eating it?" Lily asked, "What were they thinking? That thing could have poisoned them! Or it could have been instant death!"

"Well the writer said he was in a controlled environment, and they had a bezoar right on hand. Since it's an antidote for most poisons, they figured it would be alright."

"Well this writer sounds like a nutter if you ask me." Alice said. She had to agree with Lily on that one. It could have been instant death. "And Frank, if you ever decide to do something that stupid, I will personally see to it that you receive so many hexes and jinxes so bad it'll be months and months till you set foot out of the hospital wing."

"Alice! I'd be perfectly fine! Besides there's hardly…. Well okay there are properties that can be deadly but only in the wrong combination. By themselves, they're perfectly harmless!" He smiled.

"As much as I love listening to you two banter about how much you love each other," Lily said as both Alice and Frank had blushed scarlet red, "what happened when the person ate it?"

Still blushing Frank continued his explanation. "Well, before our dear Alice interrupted me, after he chewed the gillyweed, he said it felt as though for a moment he was suffocating and while he was gasping for air, someone doused him with water. He was just about to yell at the person asking why they were still shooting water at him from their wands when he noticed he wasn't suffocating anymore. The gillyweed made him grow gills. They're still experimenting with it. Unfortunately the team forgot to time everything in all the excitement to figure out how long the effects last." Frank frowned.

"Frank… why are you always reading on these things?" Alice said. "Maybe you should go into being a herbologist. You've always been so fascinated with those kinds of things."

"Hey, when I become an auror I want to be well prepared with everything I possibly can. Knowledge is the most useful ally you can have Alice." He said with a smile.

"That's all well and good, but when do you honestly think you'd need to know about gillyweed and when it would be useful?"

"Well Alice that's just it. An auror's job is unpredictable." He grinned. Lily rolled her eyes at her too best friends. They were always so interesting to watch whenever they got into any kind of discussion. It was the little things she noticed about these two. Alice would always brighten up even more so around Frank and Frank would do the same.

"Alright you two, I'll meet you back at the common room, I wanted to look up something in the library for our potions essay." Alice and Frank looked at each other and rolled their eyes then grinned. While Lily walked down the corridor, she became lost in thought about Alice and Frank. They had this odd way about expressing how much they cared for each other. Even though they wouldn't admit that they liked each other immensely. Lily was giving them till the end of the Christmas holiday to admit they liked each other. In a way she had felt a bit envious about what her best friends had. With a sigh she wondered if she would ever find that. Without warning a pair of hazel eyes and messy windblown hair invaded her thoughts. Stopping in her tracks she quickly dismissed the thought. As she entered the library and headed straight for her usual table in the back corner of the library with a window that overlooked the lake, Lily hadn't noticed the silent figure that came from behind the shelves to talk to her.

"Lily."

Lily was slightly shocked to hear the voice that softly spoke her name and her eyes quickly narrowed to the boy with greasy hair and black eyes.

"Severus." She said stiffly.

"Lily… I…I…" Severus looked to the floor as he tried to find the words he was searching for. Lily waited patiently for her old ex-friend to say something. As he fidgeted she said she was going to take off and he just blurted out, "I'm sorry."

Lily stopped in her tracks and sighed. How many times had she heard him say that for the past two years? She had lost count.

"Apologizing doesn't change anything and as I've told you before,"

"I know… Lily, I'm not going to lie, it's driving me insane. I made a huge mistake, ever since that day it seems like it's been one mistake after another." Severus said as he looked down. It was clear that he was distressed and contrite. It was also clear that he would not give up in trying to regain the friendship he had lost.

"Please Lily… please. I know you don't give second chances and I should have never betrayed your trust in the first place, but,"

"But you still did it. Severus, I don't understand why you did, I was only trying to help you that day and you just turned on me and called me that horrid name. I honestly have nothing more to say about the subject. I'll see you around." With that Lily turned around and left the library quickly blinking away the tears that started to form and leaving a very distraught Severus Snape behind in her wake. Instead of going back to the Gryffindor common room, Lily had instead decided to go back to the heads common room just read a book for a while till her mind was lost in the story.

Saying the password, all hopes of just sitting by the fireplace, alone, to read were dashed. There sat James Potter doing exactly what she had been planning to do. Well sort of. Instead of reading a book for fun, it looked as though he was practicing a spell from his transfiguration book. Lost in what he was doing, James didn't notice Lily approach the couch till she sat down on the other end of it, grabbed her book from the coffee table and flipped it open to read. When she sat down, he looked up from what he was doing and was a bit was surprised at the fact that she was actually sitting there in his company. He felt oddly happy and content to just be right by her while she read her book. Not wanting to bother her he just continued to read up on his transfiguration. Lily was grateful that James didn't bother to say anything to her and just let her read, but it wasn't long till she stopped curious about what it was he was doing. So she put a book mark on the page she was on and put it down.

"James, what are you reading?"

"I'm reading up on my transfiguration…why?" James asked surprised. He was not expecting her to initiate conversation.

"Just curious, normally whenever you're reading something, I notice it's almost never academic." Lily said looking straight at him.

"Well, every now and then I will pick up the text book or look for something in particular that I haven't got quite right." James said keeping eye contact.

"Hasn't transfiguration always been your specialty though? What could you possibly have, "not quite right"? You practically pass everything in there with flying colors." Lily had always been a bit envious at how James could do everything in that class with ease. It was the one subject which Lily had always had to work extra hard in.

"Well, you remember when we had to transfigure furniture? There was something that didn't feel quite right with the springs when I sat down on the arm chair I transfigured. That, and I was looking for more information on how to put more detail into the upholstery…" He grinned sheepishly. He had no idea why he added in that unnecessary little detail. She was probably thinking he was a dork… wait… since when did he care what Evans thought? He hadn't cared in years. What was going on with him?

"The upholstery?" Lily asked a bit surprised. For the first time he could ever really recall James felt a light blush gracing his face as he kept her gaze. Her eyes were captivating and filled with amusement. A smile graced his lips as he laughed a little and answered her question.

"Yea… is it such a bad thing to pay attention to a little detail?" he asked not once breaking eye contact. Grinning back and leaning back into the couch, Lily answered his question.

"No, it's not a bad thing at all." Lily, for the first time, smiled at him and truly smiled. James couldn't help but notice exactly just how much her eyes lit up when she smiled. It was a beautiful sight and he realized he could easily become lost in those pools of emerald eyes. All too soon, Lily was the first one to break eye contact and stare back into the fire place. James noticed how the light of the fire reflected on her complexion and just made her ivory skin glow. Quickly looking away and back at his text book, he began to wonder why he was looking at her as if he was seeing her for the first time. He'd always known she was pretty, intelligent, witty, charming, stubborn. He knew a lot about her.

After a few minutes, Lily got up from the couch and stretched her arms then turned to face James with a small smile on her face.

"Well, I'm going to turn in. Good night James."

"Good night Lily. Sweet dreams."

A little surprised by the sentiment, Lily gave a small smile and said sweet dreams to the raven haired boy and headed up to her dorm wondering why he couldn't have always been that civil and sweet and charming, and… wait, since when had Lily ever used the word charming to describe James? Shrugging it off Lily retired to her room for the rest of the night leaving James in the common room wondering the very same thing she had been thinking. Needless to say, both were thinking that the evening in the heads common room, while nice pleasant, was interesting to say the least.

* * *

**Well there's the chapter and hope you enjoy, let me know what you think :]**

**Blackheart09**


End file.
